Tatsumi: Warrior Of Justice
by Fanfic Rider Masked
Summary: What if after his failed attempt to join the Imperial Army Tatsumi decided to join the Imperial Police, and what if his partner was none other than Seryu Ubiquitous. Well, let's see how this turns out. On Hiatus.


**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first chapter of** _ **Tatsumi: Warrior Of Justice**_ **. For some reason I like stories where Tatsumi sides with the Empire instead of Night Raid. Whelp, time to start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru.**

 **-Episode 1: Other Route Of Justice-**

"Get out!" The man that Tatsumi hoped would make him a commanding officer in the Imperial Army yelled as he literally threw Tatsumi out of the building.

"What was that about? Why not test me out?" Tatsumi yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to the recession, we're flooded with applicants... There are limits to how many we can hire!" The man yelled.

"Oh, really?" Tatsumi said.

"If you get it, scram, you damned brat!" The man yelled before he slammed the door shut. This was it! The moment that would lead to him joining Night Raid, but at that very moment a stray thought entered Tatsumi's head... one that would change the fate of many.

 _'Hey, if I can't join the Imperial Army, then I will just have to go for the next best thing, the Imperial Police!'_ He thought with renewed vigor as ran towards the start of his new destiny, not even noticing a certain blonde frowning at the sight of the poor sap she was was going to scam running away.

* * *

 **Timeskip** **: About 2 days.**

He had done it! He had joined the Imperial Police. It seemed like they had everything already prepared for him. He had Imperial Police armor, an Imperial Police sword, and a partner(who he hadn't met yet)...

...

...He hoped Sayo and Ieyasu were okay. He hadn't seen them since they were attacked by the bandits, and he couldn't help but feel that they were in trouble.

 _'No, Sayo and Ieyasu are strong.'_ Tatsumi thought. Quickly realizing there was better things to do then sitting around he went off in search of his partner. Maybe it would someone like Minou or Narut- He froze when he saw the woman and dog-like creature in front of him.

It was _her_. This woman's appearence perfectly matched the description of _her_ given by his fellow cadets. He has been told that _she_ was insane, crazy, and merciless to _her_ enemies. Thankfully _she_ had not noticed him yet.

Maybe he could just ask _her_ where his partner was, then get the hell out of here as fast as he can.

"Um... Ma'am, would y-you happen to know w-where m-m-my partner is?" He asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be Tatsumi, would you?" _She_ asked.

 _'Oh god,_ she _can't - wait, maybe_ she _just heard about me.'_ Tatsumi thought.

"Y-yes." Was all he managed to get out.

"Well then, it's nice to met another warrior of justice, partner!" _She_ said...

Tatsumi swore he heard the sound of breaking glass when he realized his partner was none other than Seryu Ubiquitous.

"I-it's nice to meet you too. Wait, what is that?" He said as he pointed at the small dog-like creature. He was never actually told what that thing even was.

"Oh, you mean Koro? He is my Imperial Arm and partner, well, I guess it's _other_ partner now." Seryu said with a smile as she picked up Koro. Now that he thought about it she seemed nothing like the girl he was told about.

"Imperial Arms?" He asked.

"Imperial Arms, also known as Teigu, are powerful weapons only certain people can wield. When no one higher up could use Koro they went farther down the chain and found me, who was able to wield Koro due to my love of justice." Seryu said. Tatsumi was starting to think that everyone knew she would be his partner and fed him false info to scare him...

Yeah, that to be it.

"So, what does justice mean to you?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, it means to protect the innocent. To put others above yourself. Now, what does it mean to you?" He said.

"It is a system used by good to punish evildoers." She said with a crazed grin.

...Okay, maybe the information wasn't _entirely_ false.

 _'Wait, I totally forgot that I have nowhere to live.'_ Tatsumi remembered.

"Oh, you can live with me." Seryu said having lost the crazed grin from earlier.

...Wait, how did she know that?

Okay, she was either psychic, or...

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked, and Seryu nodded.

Now that he thought about it his partner did look kinda cu-

 _'No, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_ His mind screamed.

Tatsumi had this sickening feeling that he would not survive this with his sanity completely intact.

* * *

Akame frowned. This mission was suppose to be simple, but she hadn't factored in one of the victims of the targets being alive _and_ strong enough to stay alive through sheer willpower. She had no doubts about him being a useful assets to Night Raid.

"Heh, karma's a bitch, isn't it? Make sure to tell the Devil I said hi." The victim said as he held the youngest member of the target family by her neck. The target opened her mouth to say something, but the victim crushed her windpipe before she could speak.

"I did it Sayo. I avenged you." The victim said as he fell to his knees.

 _'Sorry, but you are too good of an potential asset to die.'_ Akame thought as she stabbed him in the shoulder with a syringe that contained a special chemical that could counteract the effects of Lubora for about a day.

"Wha...?" Was all the victim managed to get out before he fell unconscious due to sheer exhaustion.

 **Whelp, that's the first chapter done and over with. I do plan to have a small amount of pairings in this story, so I have decided to make a list. Now, constrictive criticism and reviews are appreciated while flames will be used to burn you alive.**

 **-Pairing List-**

 **Tatsumi X Seryu(which you already know since it's the main pairing)**

 **Wave X Kurome**

 **Ieyasu X Akame**

 **Lubbock X Najenda**

 **Chelsea X OC**


End file.
